emblem3fandomcom-20200214-history
Riptide
Riptide is one of Emblem3's original songs . It is also on the Songs From The Couch EP. Lyrics Pull me in just like a rip tide, yeah Oh go ahead and drown me with your sweet soul My heart is like a split divide Half of it beats for me when the other half beats for you - See it was me and Jose Cuerve with JT at a party Sippin' Bacardi we've been dreaming a lot of pina coladas So pour me a shot of tequila or vodka Droppin' sake poems like a kamikazi Champagne champion no dripping, we're sipping Forget your sorry Fill me up the margarita Grindin' with the senorita OJ Grey Goose screw drivin' screws loose Wanna grow love? Plant two lips on two lips Come on baby give me mucho Besos and smooches Teeny bopping oh, Booty popping oh, Pink panty dropping oh Mimosas and daiquiris with cherries on top of 'em Rockin' with the best from the east to the wild wild west coast Let's go - Pull me in just like a rip tide, yeah. Go ahead and drown me with your sweet soul My heart is like a split divide Half of it beats for me when the other half beats for you - So when life hands you lemons take the lemons and bail We put em in the necks of our Corona's and sail Like rickety-rocka-di Tickety-tocka-di The Red Bull and Vodka's got the party rocking We're grooving to the music and you're moving and you're losing You're infused up in the tunes and now the energy is cruising She's so sweet, yeah my baby like a mango Rose in my mouth well it takes two to tango Grind on yeah 'cause this pretty little mama tryna dance with me (Eh, eh, ehhh) Grind on yeah 'cause this pretty little mama tryna dance with me (Eh, eh, ehhh) Grind on yeah 'Cause this pretty little mama tryna get some, get some, Low key, low key Gotta get my grind on. - Pull me in just like a rip tide, yeah. Go ahead and drown me with your sweet soul My heart is like a split divide Yeah, half of it beats for me when the other half beats for you - Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa (Gonna dance the night away) Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa (Gonna dance the night away) Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa (Eh, eh, eh, gonna dance the night away, yeah, yeah, yeah) Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa - I'm on that couch in the back Puffin on a djarum blacks Got a ukulele and a pretty lady on my lap Kiss kiss, cheek cheek Wanna plant one in between She's my beauty queen Pretty eyes chrome green Yeah a black dress looking sleaze Victoria's Secret love spell so enchanting Romance me, slow dance me, fancy When you get a chance can you advance to the next beat - Grind on yeah 'Cause this pretty little mama tryna dance with me (Eh, eh, ehhh) Grind on yeah 'Cause this pretty little mama tryna dance with me (Eh, eh, ehhh) Grind on yeah 'Cause this pretty little mama tryna get some, get some, Low key, low key Gotta get my grind on - Pull me in just like a rip tide, yeah. Go ahead and drown me with your sweet soul My heart is like a split divide Yeah, half of it beats for me when the other half beats for you Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa Videos Trivia *The Studio Version of Riptide is mixed with lyrics of one of their other songs called "Grind On" *When perfoming this song live, they leave the lyrics from "Grind On" out. *The Songs From The Couch version is a little different than the first studio version. *Sometimes the lyric "let's go" is replaced with "sing the chorus let 'em know"